


Melodies

by Destiel_5ever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5ever/pseuds/Destiel_5ever
Summary: AU where soulmates hear songs in their heads when close to one another.





	1. Chapter 1

Armin was heading home from another day of hell known as High School. The high school he goes to is known as Titan High School and its been around for forever, in fact Armin is a junior and his graduating class will be the 104th class to graduate from here. 

Armin was exceptionally smart and everyone knew it. He always placed number one in exams. Armin could handle it, knowing that everyone is always wanting to hang out with him only for help with homework and studying and such things. Armin didn't really mind, he got to hang out with kids his own age for once. 

Normally he'd tried to enjoy the walks home but after his grandfather passing, he found it a bit more difficult to enjoy things that he used to. His grandfather was the last of his family after his parents went on a safari and never ended up coming back. He lived by himself and he worked at a fairly popular café at nights and weekends to help earn money to pay bills and buy things he needs to life, after all his Grandfathers money won't last forever. 

As he was reaching the corner his house was on a small melody started playing in his head, but before he could figure out what it was from it was gone. He brushed it off thinking it might be from a song he may have heard while walking in the halls today. 

He walks up his porch and unlocks the door then steps inside. Armin walks into the kitchen to get some food before his shift starts at the café. He just makes some simple macaroni and eats it while finishing up his English essay. God he hated Mr. Pixis' assignments. 

Once he got done with homework and food he tidied up what little mess there was and locked up the house and started walking towards work.

The café was named SnK. No one really knew why though the owner was a spontaneous woman in her late 20's and she has her hair dyed purple. Her name was Hange and she personally chose everyone's positions here. Armin wasn't exactly thrilled with being a hostess, mainly cause Hange said that he looked like a girl so people would be more relaxed around him

Anyway Armin walked in and went straight towards the door that said "Staff Only" and went to get his beige shirt on and then his apron and then clocked in and then walked out onto the floor.

Armin spent about 5 hours a night walking around taking orders, socializing with the customers and delivering food. As the last customer, a teen Armin recognized as Jean Kirstein, he normally comes into the cafe on Tuesday nights. Every one jokes about how he looks like a horse but, Armin just doesn't see it.

"Oi, Armin you can go ahead and clock out. All that's left is to close up the café." 

"Aright, thank you Hange." Hange was sitting on the counter with the other co-workers some go to school with Armin, some don't, they go to a neighboring high school, but they all get along pretty well.

Once again Armin was walking home in the dark. As he was walking home he heard the melody again, only this time a bit more sharper to the point where he winced a bit. He really wished he could figure out what it was coming from.

Once home Armin immediately went to shower and lay down for the night.

___________________________________________________________________________

Eren is pretty popular in school being on the football team and all but his grades aren't the best like he's just barely passing the classes. His coach Oluo is getting on to him about his grades and about how he won't be able to continue football if he can't get them up. He has always gotten help from his adoptive sister Mikasa but now that she has joined boxing club she hasn't had the time or energy to help Eren with his homework.

Eren was heading to a 'study' group at a diner with all his friends after school, during his run there he heard a small song in his head but just ignored it. Once he had arrived he joined everyone else. Normally the group consists of Reiner, Bertholt, Connie, Jean, and Marco, but for whatever reason Jean wasn't here today, not that Eren minded, he hated the horse. 

Everyone had settled in and ordered food and started with their first subject, Math. Eren hated math, not just cause Levi was a complete douche to him, but because he just never understood it. Math never clicked with him. He was glad Reiner could at least somewhat help him with understanding it but then as soon as Eren tried to do a problem on his own he screwed up.

"Seriously Eren, no one is this bad with algebra. You have to remember PEMDAS, multiply/divde before adding/subtracting."

"Sorry I'm not as /gifted/ as you Reiner. I don't get math nor do can I look as though I'm wearing armor to scare the other teams." Eren sarcastically spat back.

"I know, I'm pretty damn sweet aren't I? Hey do you think I should ask Christa to the Spring Fling?" 

"Isn't she like gay with the freckled lesbian?" Connie asked.

"Wait, who?" Eren can't keep up with Connie's names for people. "Are you meaning Marco?"

"No Eren, he's Freckled Jesus, I'm talking about Ymir?"

"Can you guys stop calling me that? I get weird looks from people in school." Marco chipped in.

"Cause they just upset they didn't think of it before we did" said Connie

At this point Eren is getting irritated because he just wanted help with his homework not to talk about school. He decided he might as well leave considering they are only 10 minutes in and they are already off track. So he packs up all his books and utensils and drops a 5 dollar bill on the table and headed out.

He decided he might as well head home and attempt this by himself since Mikasa is a practice.

Eren trudged home and when he did arrive home he walked in and set everything down and went straight to his room and turned on music and decided to take a nap.

He jolted awake a bit past 10 because there was a melody playing in his head again. He decided to blow off steam and take a quick run around the park.

He had run and as he was running he past the playground and just stopped dead in his tracks. His heart starting grieving again for his mother.

She was a kind spirit that raised Mikasa and himself with everything she could. She had died when Eren was younger. She went on a hike and fell and died on impact. Eren's father, Grisha, actually stayed for a few years after she passed but once they had turned 15 he up and left no explanation so they had gotten labor jobs on the weekends and during the summer that help pay for everything.

Eren went and sat on the swings for a minute to calm down. His mother used to take him here all the time, so there is bittersweet memories about the place. 

Once Eren got up he ran back home and tried to get some sleep for the night ignoring his homework all together.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gets upset at work. Eren made quite a few embarrassing mistakes today

Eren woke up from his alarm screaming at him, feeling a bit sore from sprinting home yesterday. He groaned rolling over so he can grab his phone. He turned his phone off and began checking his messages. Reiner and Jean had texted him. Reiner just texted he was sorry about the "study group" getting distracted and invited him for some one-on-one studying session, to which Eren gladly texted he wanted. Jean just told him to stop calling him a horse, like that'll ever happen.

Even though it was 7:45 am on a Saturday, Eren decided he might as well get up and get something done. So he got up and walked into the kitchen in just his boxers and made got some cereal. Mikasa was already at work so he ate in relative silence which he hated. Once he had finished his breakfast he wandered around bored. 

It was only him and Mikasa living at the house so it was boring without each other at home. Eren had many friends but he didn't want them at his house, they always got worked up and would accidentally break stuff and they never had money to fix it. Eren learned that the hard way also known as a fun game of baseball with the wrestlers. Long story short Connie hit a home run straight through the kitchen window almost hitting Mikasa in the process.

Finally not being able to take being bored anymore, he decided he might as well walk around town. At least then he might get the chance to talk with someone. After lacing up his tennis shoes he headed out making sure to lock the door.

"Hey, Eren." Sasha yelled at him from across the street. Not even five minutes outside and he was already being called for, he shouldve left earlier then. He laughed to himself at that thought.

"What's up, Sash?" 

"Come to my work this afternoon, please?? It's so boring there in the evenings with only old people sipping coffee." Sasha pleaded giving her best impression of puppy eyes.

"Why don't you ask Connie? I really need to study with Reiner toni-"

"NO!!!" Sasha wailed, " Not you too, Connie can't come cause he is studying with Reiner tonight also."

Eren got a little miffed because Reiner had said it was a one on one study session. 

"Y'know what Sasha, I will come tonight." Eren as he pulled his phone out to text Reiner that something had come up and he couldn't make it. "Okay, so now the real question what do we do for the next 5 hours?"

"Skate park?" Sasha suggested.

"Yea, sure why not." With that they both started to walk towards the skate park.

They never really actually skate at the skate park. They do more wiping out than actual skating, which they were both are okay with. They didn't have to be all start skaters in order to have fun while doing it. During an attempted kick-flip Eren heard the little song again in his head and ended up falling on his backside rather than back on his board.

Sasha is just hysterically laughing at his failure. He stands up and brushes himself off,

"Hey, meat for brains shouldn't we head to the cafe now?"

"Oh, shoot you're right," Sasha quickly picked up her items and they walked together to the small cafe.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Armin woke up like always at 7:30am and since it was Saturday he didn't have work till later today so he decided he was going to do some much needed house cleaning after he ate a bagel. He started with picking up and washing items, then he dusted and swept up all the dirt and debris that cluttered his home. He aired his blankets and sheets and then re-made his bed.

After all of this work, Armin was desperate to get out of his home, so he decided he would go into work early. As he was walking towards the cafe he passed little shops and playgrounds and it made Armin so happy to see people out and about enjoying the weather instead of inside. The library Armin loved was right across the Skate park and Armins favorite part is watching this one boy try and try again no matter what. He could fall and land on his head and he would still get up smiling and retry again and again. 

Armin walked into the library for a quick second. He wanted to see if there were any more marine books. Armin really wanted to be a marine biologist, sadly the only way that would work if he could land a full ride for a school. Armin quickly did scan of the books that they had over anything related to oceans. He heaved a sigh of disappointment when he saw that there wasn't anything new.

As he was leaving he heard a sharp pierce of a song in the back of his head same as yesterday. Now he was a bit concerned but it's not like he has the money for a doctors visit so he was going to deal with it and headed to work.

Everything was calm at SnK. Surprisingly Saturday afternoons the cafe was always filled with the elderly and Armin loved it cause they loved to chat with everyone else at the cafe not like the teenagers that come in with their laptops and just sit there tapping away on their keyboards.

Armin was sitting with an older woman who always ordered a small coffee, black no sugar or cream. He really enjoyed having regulars to the point where he could easily remembered orders. They normally chatted for a while every time she came in.

As he was getting ready to get up he had gotten tackled by Sasha.

"Awww Armin aren't you just the cutest???"

"Sasha get off of me!" Armin squealed, mildly embarrassed by the fact he was just knocked on his butt in front of a customer and also because his voice cracked when he yelled at Sasha. Armin got up and noticed that there was someone behind her. He held his hand out to Armin to shake it. 

"Uh, hey, I'm Eren. You're really cute, are you okay after Sasha? I didn't realize Sasha actually had any other female friends." Armin immediately ripped his hand out of the Eren guys hand.

"I'm a guy. My name is Armin." He said curtly and turned to walk away. As he was walking away he heard Sasha mumble something about how "Armin is sensitive because he looks like a girl." Which yes Armin does, but come on, Armin had seen this kid at school before did he really not notice him? Of course not he's just a nerd why would he recognize him. 

"Hey Hange, I'm working as dishwasher for the rest of my shift, Ill get Annie on the floor."

"Okay that works for me, now who do you think would win in a fist fight me or this shorty?" Hange questioned him. They "shorty" she was referring to was Levi Ackerman aka Armins Algebra teacher who scared the living hell out of Armin.

"Sorry Hange but id put my pay on Levi" Armin answered, seeing a smirk grace Levis face. Armin can only call Levi, Levi when he is in the cafe.

"You are damn right I would win, brat," Was Levi's response.

Armin walked into the back and saw Annie playing with some of the knives in the kitchen tossing them in a cutting board that was hanging up.

"Annie, switch me jobs for tonight, please?"

"Did you get mistaken for a female again?" Annie asked not missing a beat, Armin preferred being able to sit and chat with the elderly so now that he wants to trade, there can't be many reasons as too why he wants to trade.

"....Maybe. You shush and trade me." 

"Okay." For as empathetic Annie was she was really caring towards him. He ran over to her and hugged her and said a quick thank you before he started the mountain of dishes.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eren felt kinda bad mistaking the poor boy as a chick, but it isn't his fault! His frame was built like a girls and his voice was light. Eren sulked around at his table and was waiting for...Armin? Yea, Armin to come back out so he could apologize.

After a few minutes he sees the small blonde leaving from behind the counter so Eren ran and grabbed his wrist, 

"Hey Armin, I'm sorry about earli-"

"Names Annie, Dumb ass." She shook her wrist free and then headed to clean some tables.

Now Eren felt even worse, he messed up twice, the girl didn't seem to mind but Eren still felt bad and decided he might as well head home before he could mess up again.

Halfway home he noticed a pressure leaving his head and he just now noticed that the song was [playing his head the whole time he was in that cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 8,411 words...This might be the longest thing I have ever written. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story. CX


	3. IM SORRY

Dear readers, 

 

I'm so sorry these updates are so late :((((((( I want to try and pick these up again. As I have a ton more free time now and I thought it might be fun to try and get these going or even make new ones. I'm going to re-read these myself and then start making new chapters. The goal is to hopefully make them flow better and make the chapters longer since I am having more free time. So please bear with me.

 

Thanks, Destiel_5ever


End file.
